


Am I still Someone to You?

by MysticGranger



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26887225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticGranger/pseuds/MysticGranger
Summary: Landon Kirby and Hope Mikaelson break up because of someone named Lisa Marie Albertson! How will they fix there relationship? Will they get back together?Those questions will soon be answers! Get buckled up this is a long one 😊
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Landon Kirby, Hope Mikaelson/Landon Kirby, Landon Kirby & Hope Mikaelson, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Am I still Someone to You?

Landon and Hope have been--Distant with each other. They have gotten to an argument about Lisa. Lisa Marie Albertson, her and Landon go way back! They knew each other since pre school, they were best friends wishing they were something more.

They soon separated when Landon came to the Salvatore school for the young and gifted. We're he soon found the love of his life Hope Mikaelson. A couple months ago Lisa enrolled into the Salvatore school when everyone saw her drinking the blood of Dana a school bully who would always bully Landon and her when they were little.

One day Landon decided it was an great idea to write a song for Lisa she was his friend after all but, soon it turned out it wasn't the greatest idea...

——-——————————————-

Present day:

"Hope just talk to me!" Says Landon running out of his previous class room.

"Stop following me! I don't want to talk!"

"Hope! Please I don't know what i did wrong!"

Hope scoffs "your smart figure it out! And until you do not speak to me".

Landon stops in his tracks he really messed up didn't he?

"Landon my man!" Says Mg wrapping his hand around Landon.

"Right now is not the time Mg" says Landon flicking his arm off of him.

"Come on Landon it's been weeks and she still hasn't spoken a word to you move on"

"Lizzie barely acknowledges you and you still haven't moved on from her" says Landon in a sarcastic tone.

"Hey, hey we're talking about you right now and me and Lizzie we're getting somewhere. We're going on a study date today"

"As in you giving her all the answers while she drools over the new vampire Sebastian"

"Sebastian? He doesn't stand a chance, me and Lizzie are meant for each other we're practically endgame"

"I used to think that about me and hope and look we're it got me, lonely on a Monday night with a 10 page essay to turn in Tuesday. Fun!"

"You know you can get that done quickly! Especially since you don't have Hope bothering you".

"Yeah" but here's the thing Hope never bothered him he loved it when they studied together and yes maybe sometimes the smell of her perfume distracts him a little but he doesn't mind.

"I should really go, you may have a lot of faith for me but I don't and I should really get started".

"Fine but call me at around 10 pm if you haven’t finished it by then"

Landon just a nods and runs to his dorm. He passes by Hope dorm wanting to knock but he knew he needed to give her time and for him to figure out what the hell he did wrong.

Once he went inside his dorm and sets his books down while he lays in bed thinking about anything that could've cause all of this heart break.

October 7, 6 weeks ago....

"Stay right there!"

"What are you doing Landon Kirby?" Says Lisa with a distinctive British accent covering her eyes.

"It's a surprise! And I promise you it's worth it"

"Okay, I trust you..."

"Now open! Ta da!"

"Landon! Your not actually--"

Landon starts to sing the birthday song with a little twist. he included some childhood memories and some funny jokes in the song.

"So did you like it?" Asks Landon after he finishes playing the song.

"It was great Landon! I never knew you sing and play guitar total package!"

"Yeah I guess so, I only really started to open up my playing abilities a couple days ago, Well um anyways I brought cake?" Says Landon just ignoring the last couple of words she said.

"Oooo! Is it--"

"Red velvet! Of course I'm not an animal!" Says Landon finishing her sentence.

"Less words more eating! Says Lisa getting a slice of her cake.

"Say less"

After the cake eating contest they somehow played without even knowing Lisa notices a tiny bit of frosting around Landon's mouth. She slowly picks up a napkin and wipes the residue off but from 5 feet away it seemed like they were to chose, way to close! As Hope would say.

Hope makes her presents known and screams "Stay away from my boyfriend!"

"Hope it's not what it looks like, really"

"Well it seems like your trying to get with Landon!"

"I'm not trying to do anything with him! He's my best friend I can have those without catching feelings you know?!"

"Take that back!" Says Hope knowing what she was implying.

"I've been here for 5 months and I already know how poorly you treat Landon!"

"Poorly? I love Landon!"

"But you treat him like a lost puppy, useless then you use your love for him as some kind of sick excuse".

"Calm down, no need for arguing I just wanted to surprise Lisa for her birthday" says Landon trying to calm the both of them.

"With a song?! That sounds familiar! Doesn't it?" Hope snarled.

"Hold up, are you jealous?" asked Landon

"I am not!"

"Prove it!" Says Lisa

"What?"

"If your not jealous than break up with him, break up with Landon!"

"Wait Pause for a second! Your not actually considering this right?" Asks Landon.

"Fine! Me and Landon are done" Hope turns around to look at Landon, there was hurt in his eyes but she had to be strong and say "we're over!"

—————————————————

Present day:

All of these emotions suddenly started coming back to him like a tornado, "I messed up big time!" Landon jumps out of bed and runs towards Hope's dorm he's gotta fix this!

Landon knocks on hopes door, "Hope open up! I know your in there!"

He notices the door knob slowly turn then he see's Hope who has clearly been crying.

"Figure out what you did wrong?" asks Hope

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine mop head! Know tell me have you figured it out yet?!"

"Yes, and I'm truly sorry for making you feel like I was cheating on you with Lisa, which I didn't do because I love you Hope Mikaelson.

and every day I'm not with you it sucks like hell! I love you and there's no one else in the whole entire world! that can make me otherwise".

"But Lisa did"

"No she didn't, if anything she made me realize how much i don't want to live my life without you. how much I needed you in my life, hope Mikaelson you are my person and hopefully I'm yours. I messed up big time for not telling you how much I truly love you. I'm not asking you to forgive me, to forget this but I'm asking you if I can at least be your friend after this so, what do think?"

"Landon, Landon wake up!"

"Hope?"

"No?! It's Mg it’s 12 a clock man! And your not done with your essay? Really Kirby”

“What? No I finished with it look” says Landon pointing to a blank page

“I don’t see anything”

“What? Shit! Mrs. Keelin is gonna kill me tomorrow!”

“Not if I can help with that! I have 2 packs of energy drinks and an alarm just in case”

“Thanks man, so you and Lizzie?”

“We’ll talk about it tomorrow”

“Didn’t go well I see” says Landon now laughing

Shut up! Come on or me and my energy drinks are leaving”

“Fine let’s get started!” Says Landon grabbing a pencil.

“Good!” says Mg taking a sip of his drink

Landon couldn’t help the aching feeling in his heart, what would have hope said? How would she react? Can they ever be just be friends?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter and the many more to come! Quick question, Would you be mad at Landon if you were in Hope’s shoes? Comment down below! and if you don’t mind please leave a Kudos! 🥰


End file.
